gran_turismofandomcom-20200223-history
Kyoto Driving Park (test)
NOTE: This page is a test and is currently not to be linked with anything, including categories. It is meant purely for demonstration purposes for ease of use. It may be deleted at a later date. The names provided for each circuit are also based on the real-life districts they are set in, and are not used in the series in any way. They may or may not be adopted for use later. The Kyoto Driving Park is a fictional driving complex situated in Kyoto, Japan that appears in Gran Turismo Sport. There are currently three circuits in total. =Miyabi= |length = |type = Original Circuit |roadway = Tarmac |turns = 7 |games = Gran Turismo Sport }} The Miyabi circuit is a 1 mile circuit that is short and basic, making it ideal for learning the basics of sport racing. It is also a suitable circuit for kart racing, as the overall average speed is very low - usually no more than 160km/h. This track can be raced on at Dawn, Morning, Daytime, Noon, Afternoon, Evening or Sunset. Events Driving School *Lesson 1: Launching your car from a standstill **'Gold': 12.150 **'Silver': 12.500 **'Bronze': 13.000 *Lesson 2: Operating the steering wheel: 1 **'Gold': 12.150 **'Silver': 12.500 **'Bronze': 13.000 *Lesson 3: Operating the steering wheel: 2 **'Gold': 12.150 **'Silver': 12.500 **'Bronze': 13.000 *Lesson 11: Speed control in corners: 3 **'Gold': 14.730 **'Silver': 15.200 **'Bronze': 15.700 *Beginner Level Graduation Test: 1 lap circuit time attack **'Gold': 47.000 **'Silver': 48.200 **'Bronze': 50.000 *Lesson 39: Aim for the top with a quick pit stop **'Gold': 1st **'Silver': 3rd **'Bronze': 6th Mission Challenge *1-8: Kyoto Driving Park Miyabi Group: 2 lap race **Race; GT by Citroën Gr.4 ***Take the Gr.4 car to participate in a freshman race! Be wary of making driving mistakes and am to win! ****'Gold': 1st ****'Silver': 2rd ****'Bronze': 3rd *2-8: Copen RJ VGT one-make race **Race; AIHASTU COPEN RJ VGT ***A one-make race on a short track. The exit speeds out of the low speed corners will determine the victor! ****'Gold': 1st ****'Silver': 3rd ****'Bronze': 5th Layout The key to the first half is the speed control in turn 1, a long curve. Turn in at the 50m marker board at turn 1. Stay on partial throttle and keep to the inside. Once you see the marshal's post in front of you, give it full throttle as you come out of the corner. Turns 2 and 3 form a high speed S-bend that turns left-to-right. For the first turn 2, make a tight turn keeping along the edge of the inside kerbstone. Turn 3 is a corner that will easily throw you off the track at the exit. If you feel you will go wide when you shift to the right turn, let off the throttle to make sure that you hit the apex. Set your sights towards the back of the turn, aiming to brush by the kerbstone under the gate. The latter half of the track consists of turn 4, which is almost as tight as a hairpin, and a chicane. For turn 4, brake using the 100m marker board or the area where the kerbstone begins as your cue. Turn tight along the inside of the corner. In preparation for the next turn, only go as wide as the center of the track as you exit the corner. For the final chicane, focus on raising your exit speed as much as you can. Clear turn 5 by getting on the right side, and turn the car to the left while letting off of the throttle. Once you are in a position where you can pass through the apex's of turns 6 and 7 in a straight line, open the throttle and go through them, all at once. Suggested Set-Up Given the circuits simple nature, it is open to just about any set-up that the player opts for. However, there are some things that need to be considered in advance. Due to the overall low speed of the track, setting your downforce and gearbox right will be most beneficial. The latter is important in kart racing, as you will be spending most of your time in the highest gear for a lap, only to drop down for turn 4. Adjusting your gearbox so that you don't sacrifice any extra speed and stay in the power band will net improved lap times over all. Increasing the downforce, on the other hand, will help generate faster lap times without having to adjust the suspension setting. Since the average speed is so low, you can get away with great amounts of downforce and increasing your overall grip level. Trivia *This is the only circuit in Gran Turismo Sport to not have a reverse variant that isn't an oval or a real-life circuit. The reason for this is unknown. |length = |type = Original Circuit |roadway = Tarmac |turns = 15 |games = Gran Turismo Sport }} =Yamigawa= The Yamagiwa circuit is a 3 mile circuit that is notable for its numerous turns of varying radii. The radius for each turn is marked at the corner entry on the track itself. The circuit itself is mostly high speed, but does contain moments of complexity, such as the ascending S-bends in the first sector. This track can be raced on at Dawn, Morning, Daytime, Noon, Afternoon, Evening, Sunset or Dusk. Events Driving School *Lesson 4: Using brakes to stop: Basic operation **'Gold': 6.900 **'Silver': 7.200 **'Bronze':7.500 *Lesson 5: Using brakes to stop: 100m **'Gold': 9.800 **'Silver': 10.000 **'Bronze': 10.600 *Lesson 6: Using brakes to stop: 200m **'Gold': 14.000 **'Silver': 14.400 **'Bronze': 14.900 *Lesson 7: Using brakes to stop: High powered cars **'Gold': 10.100 **'Silver': 10.300 **'Bronze': 10.800 *Lesson 8: Speed control in corners: 2 **'Gold': 12.150 **'Silver': 12.500 **'Bronze': 13.000 *Lesson 20: Cornering in an S-curve: 1 **'Gold': 13.900 **'Silver': 14.300 **'Bronze': 14.900 *Lesson 22: Hairpin corner: 1 **'Gold': 14.200 **'Silver': 14.630 **'Bronze': 15.200 *Lesson 26: What is oversteer? **'Gold': 12.050 **'Silver': 12.400 **'Bronze': 12.870 Mission Challenge *6-4: Kyoto Driving Park Yamagiwa 2 lap battle **Race; McLaren Ultime VGT (Gr.1) ***Take part in a Gr.1 class race staged at the Driving Park! Raise your position from last place towards victory. ****'Gold': 1st ****'Silver': 3rd ****'Bronze': 6th Layout & Sectors Sector 1 For the long first turn, apply the brakes lightly around where you pass the 50m sign. Keep slightly to the inner side of the track, and go around at partial throttle. Gradually open the throttle from mid corner, and get on the apex at the latter half of the turn. From turns 2 to 5 is a series of high speed S-bends that can be cleared flat out. The steering timing is important here, as the wrong rhythm will not allow you to make the turns. Make sure you are not too late on the steering wheel. Don't be afraid to lift if you think your rhythm is out even slightly. Sector 2 Sector 2 consists entirely of turn 6 - a long sweeping high speed left. As you approach, reduce speed while gradually moving towards the inside. Be wary that the turn and braking zone is descending slightly, so take care not to get caught out by the turns shape. The exit is slightly tight, so you want to get on the apex late into the corner. Exit and turn gently around turn 7. Sector 3 Get on the right side of the corner as you accelerate, and once you are down the hill, there is an S-bend. At turn 8, the entry into the S-bend, brake using the markerboard as your guide, and turn tight around the corner. Clip the peaks of both turns 9 and 10 to drive through them in a straight line. Minimize the angle of your steering so that you can pick up speed and continue to accelerate. For turn 12, the hairpin corner, take a basic out-in-out line. Be careful on the throttle here, as being too rough on the pedal can disrupt the balance of the car. Upon exiting, switch from the right side to the left side of the track. Sector 4 As you descend down a hill, you will come up on another S-bend at the bottom. The braking here will be important. Upon reaching the inside on turn 13, at the entry of the S, start braking, and turn back for turn 14. You will be prone to understeer, so be careful not to give it too much throttle, making sure that the car changes direction properly. Turn 15 has an uneven surface and wraps around, making it difficult to gain traction. This has a tendency to produce large variations in exit speed. Turn in while loosening the brakes, and even after you pass the apex, remain at partial throttle and keep to the inside. Once you see the marshal's post in front of you, start accelerating. |type = Original Circuit |length = |roadway = Tarmac |turns = 20 |games = Gran Turismo Sport }} =GP Circuit= NOTE: This is not the actual name of the circuit. The name is simply being used for simplicity purposes and may or may not (but almost certainly will) be changed at a later date. Also, as of writing, I haven't been able to update my game and drive the track yet. When I do, the actual article will be created. The Grand Prix (Yamagiwa + Miyabi) circuit is a combination of the two driving park circuits to form one giant track of over 6km in length. As it is a hybrid of the two other circuits, almost all of the techniques and lines employed on the Yamagiwa circuit can be applied here. However, this circuit uses the reverse direction of the Miyabi circuit, which presents its own challenges and requires a different approach. The point at which the two circuits join together is before turn 8, where instead of proceeding towards the S-bend, you turn right and head onto the Miyabi circuit. You rejoin the Yamagiwa circuit at the former's turn 8, effectively changing the dynamic of the turn chicane before the ascent. This track can be raced on at Dawn, Morning, Daytime, Noon, Afternoon, Evening, Sunset or Dusk. Category:Test pages